1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the distance of an object from the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art distance measuring device uses a periodically dischargeable capacitor which is charged from a voltage source, and the charge level which has been stored between transmission of a pulse and reception of an echo pulse is used for distance evaluation after transferring the charge to a further capacitor. In that device multiple echoes and excessive deviations of the measured values produce an indicated distance value which only slowly converges to the actual value.